Thoth
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |freetext = :For other uses, see Thoth (disambiguation). |id = 820687 |no = 8556 |element = Water |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 52 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 11 |animation_attack = 171 |animation_idle = 96 |animation_move = 22 |movespeed_attack = 0 |movespeed_skill = 0 |speedtype_attack = 5 |speedtype_skill = 5 |movetype_attack = 2 |movetype_skill = 2 |normal_frames = 54, 57, 60, 63, 66, 69, 72, 75, 78, 81 |normal_distribute = 4, 4, 10, 10, 12, 12, 12, 12, 12, 12 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 54, 57, 60, 63, 66, 69, 72, 75, 78, 81, 84, 87, 90, 93 |bb_distribute = 4, 4, 4, 6, 8, 12, 12, 12, 10, 8, 6, 6, 4, 4 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 51, 54, 57, 60, 63, 66, 69, 72, 75, 78, 81, 84, 87, 90, 93, 96 |sbb_distribute = 2, 2, 4, 4, 6, 8, 12, 12, 12, 10, 8, 6, 6, 4, 2, 2 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb2_frames = 73, 76, 79, 82 |sbb2_distribute = 25, 25, 25, 25 |sbb2_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 51, 54, 57, 60, 63, 66, 69, 72, 75, 78, 81, 84, 87, 90, 93, 96, 99, 102 |ubb_distribute = 2, 2, 4, 4, 4, 8, 12, 12, 12, 10, 8, 6, 6, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb2_effectdelay = 1 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = Thoth, the goddess of knowledge, magic, and scribing, recorded all history since the beginning of Urzyma, when the Architect Ptah first Thought it into existence. Her followers number fewer than the other gods, but they are as dedicated and loyal to her as the ceaseless pursuit of knowledge. Though Thoth wielded incredible magic and was possessed of a neutral, analytical disposition, it was nevertheless with trepidation that she watched the mortal known as the God-King harness the powers of that forbidden scroll to carve his own mark upon the land. His capital, which the gods agreed must remain nameless forevermore, was so beset with blasphemy that the Architect abandoned Urzyma in disgust. This sorrowful turn of events did not escape her reed pen, even though this detail was lost in the midst of the chaos the God-King brought to the pantheon. Following the demise of Osiris, Lord of Life, his nether realm of Duat fell into ruin, and even death itself was destroyed in the wake of the God-King's bloody hunt for immortality. The orders of her brethren were persecuted for what the God-King called the "false faiths", and neither were Thoth's followers spared. A few, however, were so lured by dark promises that they threw themselves before his feet and renounced their faith; these were the ones Thoth watched in secret, if only to better understand their archenemy. Thoth never wavered from her divine duty since time immemorial—to uphold Truth through the Word. The God-King's death at the hands of a brave priestess had set the wheels of fate in motion once more, and the goddess could feel it in her very soul—it was time at last to etch the new annals of history. |summon = ...Hmm? A visitor, and in search of knowledge, no less. How many ages has it been since...? |fusion = Fascinating. And you know this because...? I see. I shall dedicate a page or two in your honor for this, then. |evolution = |hp_base = 6122 |atk_base = 2403 |def_base = 2152 |rec_base = 2213 |hp_lord = 8745 |atk_lord = 3433 |def_lord = 3074 |rec_lord = 3161 |hp_anima = 9637 |rec_anima = 2923 |atk_breaker = 3671 |def_breaker = 2836 |def_guardian = 3312 |rec_guardian = 3042 |def_oracle = 2955 |rec_oracle = 3518 |hp_bonus = 1100 |atk_bonus = 440 |def_bonus = 440 |rec_bonus = 440 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 10 |normaldc = 50 |ls = Divined Word |lsdescription = 150% boost to Atk, 100% boost to max HP, 30% boost to critical hit rate of Water types, hugely boost Spark damage, enormously boosts Water elemental damage & 10% damage reduction from Fire, Water types |lsnote = 150% Spark & 175% elemental damage |bb = Sealed Knowledge |bbdescription = 14 combo massive Water attack on single foe (or probable 5% damage of foes' max HP), damage taken may slightly restore HP for 3 turns, probable huge 2 turn Atk, Def reduction, critical and elemental vulnerability infliction for 3 turn & considerably boosts OD gauge |bbnote = 10% chance of dealing 5% of foe's max HP, 50% chance of healing 20-25% damage taken, 40% chance of 50% Atk/Def, 15% crit and elemental vulnerability & 10% OD fill |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 14 |bbaoe = 1 |bbgauge = 20 |bbdc = 70 |bbmultiplier = 1000 |bb_hpscale = |sbb = Mysteries of the Ibis |sbbdescription = 16 combo powerful Water attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), 4 combo massive Water attack on single foe (or probable 5% damage of foes' max HP), hugely boosts Atk, Def, Rec and enormously boosts critical hit rate for 3 turns, enormously boosts Water elemental damage for 3 turns & enormously boosts Spark damage for 3 turns |sbbnote = 300% + 550% * HP / max HP, 190% parameter boost, 60% crit rate, 175% elemental damage & 190% Spark |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 16 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 28 |sbbdc = 16 |sbbmultiplier = 300 |sbb_hpscale = true |sbbhits2 = 4 |sbbaoe2 = 1 |sbbdc2 = 4 |sbbmultiplier2 = 1000 |sbb_hpscale2 = |ubb = Khemennu |ubbdescription = 18 combo massive Water attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), enormously boosts Water elemental damage for 3 turns, enormously boosts Spark damage for 3 turns, enormously boosts critical damage for 3 turns & enormously boosts Atk, Def and enormously boosts critical hit rate for 3 turns |ubbnote = 1500% + 1300% * HP / max HP, 450% elemental damage, 450% Spark, 450% crit damage, 450% Atk/Def & 60% crit rate |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 18 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 25 |ubbdc = 18 |ubbmultiplier = 1500 |ubb_hpscale = true |es = Tongue of the Gods |esdescription = Slightly boosts Water elemental damage for all allies & probable damage reduction to 1 |esnote = 10% elemental damage & 10% chance to take 1 damage |evointo = 820688 |evomats1 = 20344 |evomats2 = 20344 |evomats3 = 50354 |evomats4 = 50354 |evomats5 = 20133 |evomats6 = 20133 |evomats7 = 60224 |evomats8 = 820034 |evoitem = Legend Stone |evozelcost = 3000000 |evokarmacost = 1000000 |howtoget = *Uprising Summon |notes = |addcat = Uprising |addcatname = Thoth1 }}